1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and system for making decisions based on a statistical interpretation of sign or symbol relationships. In particular, the invention relates to a method and system for making decisions based on a recursive statistical interpretation of linguistic sign and symbol relationships.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a variety of approaches taken in developing devices which can interpret linguistic information. One known approach is to create a model of language by defining rules of grammar that are used by the system. In such systems, concepts such as nouns and verbs must be codified in software or by some other means for the system to have understanding of the human language. One advantage of such a system is that the knowledge of the designers is provided through code to the system. However, such systems are limited by the models used to create them.
Another approach is to allow a device itself to interpret the data. The device learns on its own the fundamentals of grammar or symbol relationships. This approach effectively eliminates designer-based limitations. However, such systems have been computationally complex. All of the possibilities of grammar or permissible symbol relationships create an ever exponentiating explosion of computations.
An object of the current invention is to provide an automated system and method for making decisions which are independent of the constraints of any specific language or other system of symbolic representation. A further object is to provide such a system which does not require unreasonably long computational time or unreasonably large memory requirements.